Les menottes aux poignets
by Pacifica-hime
Summary: Draco, célèbre agent de police. Harry, célèbre voleur. L'un rêve de capturer l'autre, mais c'est ce qui se passe chaque soir. Celui que je raconte est l'un de ceux là. Slash HP/DM


Warning: HP/DM one-shot

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à J.K. Mais l'histoire de moi^^

**Les menottes aux poignets:**

Je suis Drago Malfoy, j'ai 25 ans, je suis blond, avec de grands yeux gris, et je suis très célèbre.

Bon je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment une présentation, mais je n'ai pas terminé.

Je suis le plus jeune et le plus prometteur agent de police, et je suis actuellement à la tête d'une escouade de dix sous-fifres aussi incapable que je suis beau.

Ma célébrité a commencé lorsque je me suis vu attribuer des affaires toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres, mais maintenant, je le suis pour le nombre d'échecs causés pour une seule mission, à cause d'une seule personne. Harry Potter.

Ce bandit de première catégorie est le plus grand que l'Angleterre est jamais rencontré, il vole aux riches et donne aux pauvres. Mais je n'ai jamais, à mon plus grand désespoir, réussi à le capturer.

Ce petit con prétentieux, un peu plus petit que moi, des yeux émeraudes que vous sonde de l'intérieur, des cheveux noir, toujours en bataille, et un sourire moqueur à chaque fois qu'il s'échappe de mes griffes acérées.

Son premier larcin, qui est mineur comparé à ceux de maintenant, le vase Portland. Un célèbre vase qui datait du 1er siècle avant J-C. Il l'a surement revendu depuis le temps.

Mais aujourd'hui, avec la célébrité qu'il s'est faites, il s'estime prétentieux de remettre un mot au musée pour lui annoncer que le prochain vol sera dans le sien.

C'est ainsi que je me trouve actuellement au British museum, ne sachant pas dans quelle zone il va frapper, mais j'espère que je vais le capturer, plus que tout au monde c'est ce que je désire.

Mes hommes sont prêts, et moi encore plus. Potter va arriver dans cinq minutes. Suis-je en train de stresser alors que les minutes s'écoulent lentement? Plus que quatre minutes.

Je ne peux pas tenir en place, il faut que j'aille dans le musée. Mes pas m'emmènent jusque dans la zone où sont exposés les objets trouvés dans le Sutton Hoo. Je m'assoie sur un banc, en plongeant ma tête entre mes mains. Il ne devrai plus tarder. J'entends des pas sur ma droite, un des mes soldats vient me prévenir qu'il va arriver.

Je relève donc la tête, mais ce n'est pas un garde qui est devant moi. C'est Harry Potter. Plus resplendissant que jamais. Il porte une tenue entièrement en cuir, parsemé de dorures. Des bottes en cuir elles aussi, et une cape l'entoure.

Je me relève le plus vite possible, et porte ma main à mon révolver. Avec échec, car il a plongé vers moi en moins d'une seconde et qu'il m'a plaqué contre le mur, mes mains tenues dans les siennes au dessus de ma tête.

« Enchanté de te revoir, Draco. »

Ce voleur à le don de me faire monter sur mes gonds. Je réplique.

« J'aurai bien dit pareil pour moi, Potter, mais non, je ne suis pas enchanté de te voir, si ce n'est de te voir derrière des barreaux. »

« Mon très cher ami, tu n'est pas très gentil. Moi qui pensais que tu m'aimais pour me traquer sans relâche de cette façon. »

« Détrompe-toi, je te hais au plus point, et ce soir, tu finiras dans mes prisons! »

J'avais haussé la voix.

« Ne parle pas si fort, les autres vont t'entendre. Je sais que je te fais de l'effet, mais ce n'est pas la peine de crier. »

Ironique en plus, ce maudit démon, je le hais. Je vais crier, et cela va alerter mes gardes.

« IL EST I... » Ma phrase meurt dans ma bouche. Ou plutôt dans la sienne. Il m'a embrassé pour le faire taire, et en plus il fait durer, et lorsque je sens qu'il relâche un peu la pression de ses mains je tente de me dégager, sans succès.

Je hoquete de surprise lorsque je sens une de ses mains descendre sur mon torse, tandis que ses lèvres ne me lâchent toujours pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout.

Je crois que je rougis, et que ma respiration s'accélère, essayer de prendre le plus d'air en aspirant par le nez. Sa main, qui a à présent atteint ma braguette, la défait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et plonge directement dans mon boxer, me faisant haleter malgré moi.

Il me caresse, toujours en m'embrassant, et lorsqu'un gémissement franchit le barrière de mes lèvres, il accentue sa caresse.

Puis il s'éloigne aussi rapidement qu'il est venu vers moi. Je me laisser retomber sur le sol, le voit prendre la fameuse bourse en cuir contenant le trente-sept pièces d'or mérovingienne et partir non sans m'avoir jeter un regard et une phrase.

« Rhabille-toi mon ange, ou sinon on va croire que t'a fait des choses avec un démon. »

Puis il part. Des pas se dirigent vers l'endroit où je suis, alors je me revêt le plus vite possible. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me soit laissé allé de cette façon, j'aurai pu le coincer. Et en plus il s'est moqué de moi.

J'ai la rage.

Nous voilà de retour dans nos bureaux, et je part m'isoler dans le mien. Encore une défaite où il s'est joué de moi. Les autres n'ont rien dit après que j'ai inventé qu'il m'avait assommé puis avait volé la bourse.

Il est plus de deux heures du matin, et je me suis enfilé une bouteille et demi de vodka. Mes souvenirs me replongent dans ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans le musée, et je ne peux m'empêcher de durcir d'avantage.

Un vent frais me fouette le visage, me réveillant un peu.

Devant moi se dresse Potter, il vient de rentrer par une fenêtre.

« Tu as l'air bien amoché mon pauvre Draco. En plus c'est cynique de boire seul. Je peux me joindre à toi? »

Je lui temps ma bouteille.

« Ouais. »

Il la prend et commence à boire. Je l'observe. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le capturer? Il se glisse si facilement entre mes doigts.

« Comment tu fais pour t'échapper si facilement? »

Il sourit.

« Secret professionnel. Je t'aime bien, mais je ne vais pas te révéler les technique de ce qui me fait vivre. »

Il rit doucement. Je dirai presque qu'il se moque de moi, mais je suis trop soûl pour ça. Je lui tend mes menottes et lui sourit.

« On peut faire comme si je t'avais pris? »

Il les prends et les mets, scellant ses poignets dedans puis il s'approche de moi et se met sur mes genoux, les bras autour de mon cou, et m'embrasse.

C'est le même baiser que tout à l'heure. Doux, chaud et calmant. Je me sens bien. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et les caresses avant de rendre le baiser possessif.

Nos langues se cherchent, se trouvent, dansent, se mêlent, puis se sépare, avant de recommencer. Il se lève, sans rompre le baiser, me faisant me lever avec lui, puis il s'allonge par terre, m'allongeant sur lui.

Mon dieu, il est si désirable. Ses mains restent derrière ma nuque, et les miennes le parcourent avidement, lui arrachant se chemise, la projetant au loin, pour pouvoir accéder à son torse.

Il est musclé, indéniablement, imberbe, et les deux boutons de chair m'attirent profondément puis sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je penche mes lèvres vers l'un d'eux. Il a la peau sucré, délicieusement sucré. Je l'entend gémir alors que je suce avec force son téton gauche, martyrisant le droit de la pulpe de mes doigts.

Ses mains se plongent dans mes cheveux, et les serre autour de quelques une de mes mèches blondes, m'envoyant de frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Je me relève pour l'admirer. Les joue rouges, le regard perdu je ne sais où, les lèvres entrouvertes, un souffle de chaleur en sortant. Je retourne l'embrasser, et enlève ma chemise. Un baiser qui me fait tourner la tête alors qu'il se presse contre moi. Je sens une bosse au niveau de son entre-jambes et gémit alors qu'il bouge contre mes hanches, attisant mon propre désir.

Mes mains parcourt son torse, puis descendent vers sa ceinture que je défais, jette au loin pour m'attaquer au bouton de son jean. On se sépare afin de respirer, et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui à nouveau. Quémandeur en plus.

Et lorsqu'enfin je met ma main dans son boxer, il rejette la tête en arrière en poussant le gémissement le plus beau que j'ai jamais entendu. Je libère son sexe de sa prison et accélère mes va et viens dessus.

Il respire de plus en plus fort et vite, cherchant à faire accéder l'air à ses poumons mais ne semblant pas y parvenir.

Je me régale de le voir peiner, et je m'arrête brutalement, le faisant s'exclamer de frustration. Mais bien vite il se tait car je remplace mes mains par ma bouche. Je suce d'abord le gland, rouge et suintant d'excitation.

Des mains pressant sur mon crâne me forcent à la prendre en bouche entièrement, attirant un cri de plaisir à Harry. Je relève les yeux, non sans cesser mon activité et les plongent dans les siens, qui me fixent, un voile intense de plaisir les couvrant.

Et alors il joui brusquement dans ma bouche. Je me releva, l'observant, les membres tremblant, rouge, le souffle anarchique. Vision de rêve. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose, il se jette sur moi, et m'enlève mon jean avant que je ne m'en rende compte. Je crois que ses mains attachés ne servent pas à le faire aller moins vite dans sa manœuvre.

Il m'allonge à l'endroit où il se trouvait il y a moins d'une minute, puis, sans préparation, s'empale sur mon membre dressé. Je m'empêche de bouger, car la grimace de douleur sur son visage m'y oblige. Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas été très futé, cet idiot.

Je l'aide à se détendre en prenant sa hampe en main pour la caresser doucement. Il amorce un mouvement qui me fait me cambrer et gémir à la fois. J'aime lorsqu'il me domine de cette façon.

Je relâche son sexe et empoigne ses hanches pour le faire aller et venir sur moi. Il pose ses mains sur mon torse afin de s'aider à se soulever pour mieux redescendre sur moi.

Je crois que ma place est ici, allongé par terre, lui sur moi, et moi en lui. Il est si douloureusement serré autour de moi que chacun de ses mouvements est un supplice auquel je me plis volontiers. Je me relève pour atteindre la position assise et nous permettre de monter plus vite vers le septième ciel.

Nos mouvements se font bestiaux, nos soupirs deviennent gémissements, puis râles, et lorsque la libération nous fait nous abandonner à elle, c'est sans rechigner que l'on se laisse aller vers elle, puissante, étoilée, chaude puis fraîche.

Chacune de nos cellules se sont relâchées dans un seul mouvement nous faisant frissonner d'un plaisir encore contenu, puis de froid à cause de la fraîcheur du sol.

Mon amant se relève après une longue étreinte, retire les menottes sans trop de peine malgré qu'il n'ai pas la clé, puis se rhabille avec le peu de vêtement qu'il lui reste, c'est à dire un pantalon, une cape et une écharper qui était posée sur une chaise. La chemise est trop en lambeau pour qu'il le remette.

« Tu t'en va déjà? » Je pose, on sait jamais, il pourrait avoir envi de passer la nuit avec moi.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi mon petit dragon, je t'aime, mais je n'ai pas envi de me faire prendre. »

« Pourtant cela ne t'a pas gêner tout à l'heure. »

Il sourit, j'aime me moquer de lui.

« C'est différent, et puis, je te signale que si je me fait prendre, c'est toi qui ne pourra plus me prendre comme tu le fait si bien. » J'aime ses jeux de mots, les mêmes depuis plusieurs soir. En fait, le même depuis que nous avons commencés cette relation.

« J'ai donc des chances de te revoir bientôt. »

« Bien sur mon ange. Je ne résiste pas à me moquer de toi lorsque tu essaye de m'attraper. »

Je me relève, sans aucune pudeur, puis avance vers lui. Il me prend par la taille, m'embrasse, me sert dans ses bras puis repart par la fenêtre d'où il est venu.

J'aime cet idiot depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu, dans le British Museum. Il s'était moqué de moi, puis le soir, il était dans mes bureaux, moi trop surpris pour réagir aux avances qu'il me faisait, je me suis laissé prendre dans ses filets et depuis, il refait cela le plus souvent possible.

Je ne sais finalement pas si j'ai envi de le voir en prison un jour, sa soif de liberté déteint sur moi, et j'ai trop peur de me voir couper les ailes qui m'ont poussés et qui me porte vers lui un peu plus chaque soir.

FIN


End file.
